Sheer Love
by KawaiiHawaiiPizza
Summary: Random stories about supermodels SebaCiel! [Model AU, Full Smut!]
Story 1: "hmm.. I can't hear you. You're moaning to loudly."

* * *

"hmm..."

Large sapphire eyes were greeted by the sun's long rays, warmth of the sun heated his fair petite body surrounded by different coloured and pattern cloth. The material of the cloth varies from the most natural sheep's wool to the softest cotton and silky smooth silk robes only fit for royalties to wear. But for this beauty lazing in bed, none of the cloths means anything to him, instead the cloths were meant to cover up more of his grace.

The enormous king sized bed was filled to brim with more cloths and soft toys. You name it he has it, jewelleries, pearls and rare gems. You might even think that the room would be messy but it's not instead it's like a treasure chest hidden under the sea bed or a similar to a rich man's dream. But all of those weren't compared to the petite beauty lying in bed. No amount of diamonds could buy him and all those were merely gifts by wealthy businessman that hope to spend a night with him.

Glancing at the clock near his bedside table. It is 7 o'clock in the morning. The beauty sits up from his cozy bed and stares blankly into space. His midnight blue hair is a little messy, his pale body stained with rose red hickey like Sakura petals falling off the branches in early spring. He raise both of his lean arms and stretch, a small attempt to ease his aching shoulders from last night's exciting activities. He stops suddenly and shudders as he felt thick cum oozing out of his tight little hole.

"Ciel.."

Wine red eyes meets sapphire, no words were exchanged only a soft whine by Ciel as his lover grabs his untainted back pulling him back to his cozy bed. "Don't leave me." The owner of that sentence was none other than Sebastian. Most desirable man alive according to the magazines and countless woman, he started off as an child actor simply because his mother wants to see him on tv. His mother had a short conversation with the talent scout CEO and the next day he was schedule for photoshoots since then he was always in the spotlight. Not that he wasn't in the first place.

Modelling and acting was all natural to him like a casual past time. Sebastian was the definition of 'Noble, Rich, Famous and Sexy.' But no one knows that he's current naked and lazing in Ciel's bed.

"I have a photoshoot at 9. Please Sebastian, I need to get ready."

Ciel looked up at his ceiling, colourful mini paper lantern and firefly lights were hanging down from it. Not forgetting to mention many polaroid pictures of them together with and without clothes. Sebastian's arms were wrapped tightly around Ciel like a blanket except it moves.

"hmm.. I can't hear you. You're moaning to loudly."

"what are you talking abo...ahhhhhh~" Sebastian's skilful hands fondle Ciel's sensitive nipples. Earning a loud moan that would put any porn star to shame.

"Baby, see you're moaning too loudly. But I love it, I love everything about you."

Sebastian continues pinching and rolling his finger around the pink and perky nipples. Ciel's moans were going straight to Sebastian's growing erection, grinding his half hard member on Ciel's perfectly shaped butt dying to enter. All Sebastian could think of is him buried all the way to the hilt while fucking Ciel senselessly as he screams his name begging him not to stop.

"ohhh...n..no..s..t..o..p..any more and I would be la..t..e" Ciel moans in between each word as his nipples were pinched.

"Ciel my baby, do you really want me to stop? You're hard." Sebastian whispers seductively into Ciel's ear, nibbling his soft ear lobe while his other hand guides pass Ciel's dangling navel jewelry down toward his already hard member.

"You can't go out on the set with this.." Sebastian rubs the tip of Ciel's stiff dick. "or would you rather I leave you hanging, since you're unable to cum if my dick isn't in your ass." Sebastian flips Ciel over, having his chest lying flat on the mattress while his ass is in the air. "I'll let you decide." Sebastian leans forward putting his upper body weight to pin the beauty on the bed while his thick and long member is rubbing circles around Ciel's hole.

Ciel gasp as he felt some of the cum from last night leaking out while Sebastian's dick continue teasing his sensitive entrance, his voice filled with need and want he whispers out "please fuck me..."

"Yes? What is it angel?"

"Please fuck me. Fuck me so hard that I can't walk properly for the next few weeks."

Sebastian smirk as he place a kiss on Ciel's pale back. "Yes my lord."

With a jolt of his hips Sebastian was in Ciel. Pounding hard into his hole. Ciel desperately tugging and grabbing the sheets that his knuckles turned white. His entire body shook violently as Sebastian thrust into him. Skin slapping against each other in the most lewd sound.

"nngh... MOre.. seb"

"No worries angel, i'll give you more."

"AHHH! T-there..fuck..it feels s-so goo..od"

Sebastian instinctively bucked his hips to the exact spot he hit earlier. Ciel's ass struggles to keep up from the rough thrusting. The sides of his thighs has red marks from Sebastian gripping it. His breath is ragged, mouth open loosely but no words were said. His mind blank from all the pleasure.

"Hmmm.. Baby, my angel, my dear, my ciel, all mine. Ciel. Ciel. CIEL. CIEL." Like a broken recorder Sebastian chanted Ciel's name like it was a prayer and timed it perfectly with each thrust and pounding.

"AHHH!" Ciel came earlier as his cock was rubbing against the silk robe.

His hole tightened as he came and with one rough thrust warm liquid filled Ciel. But Sebastian doesn't pull out just yet. Slowing the pace down as he drags out his limp cock from the comfortable embrace only to push it back in ridding out the rest of his erection.

After quite some time Sebastian pulls out completely, admiring Ciel's gapping hole filled with cum while some of it leaks out on the pile of colourful cloths. His face ravished, looking back at wine red eyes with lust, a cheeky smirk appear from the side as Ciel mouths the words.

"again.."

* * *

Hey there! This might or might not become a series, I'm still deciding. But it would most likely be a only smut fanfic less story and more fucking (maybe). I'm really digging the model AU and Sebastian possessiveness. I'll probably write another chapter about how they fell in love or something. Let me know if I should continue :) Thanks for reading to the end! Until next time!


End file.
